Max, Marriage, and Dr Martinez
by Tiffany Damodred
Summary: Fang pops the question to Max. What will Dr. M think? Plus, find out what happened with Ella's dad. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Reviews would definitely be appreciated. **

Max's POV

I know people say nothing is perfect. They lie.

I am sitting in the middle of a field kissing my soul mate, Fang. The world has been saved (Well, mostly saved anyway. There's still some work to do.) Angel, now 14 years old, is looking at fashion magazines with 18 year old Nudge. Total and Akila are walking through the woods with their puppies. 21 year old Iggy and 15 year old Gazzy are still playing with fire.

Fang and I broke away from each other for a moment to catch our breath. I looked over toward Iggy and Gazzy.

"What are they doing?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged but had a smile on his face.

"Fang, what do you know?" I asked. "Oh, no! They aren't going to have another who can build the biggest bomb contest, are they?" The last time that happened we had to be questioned by the FBI (again), and my mom's house was searched for weapons of mass destruction.

"Just relax, Max," said Fang.

I watched Gazzy carefully as he shot something in the sky. I sighed in relief when it was just fireworks. Hmm. Fireworks seemed a little tame for them. I was kind of disappointed.

"Keep watching," said Fang.

Iggy brought Gazzy a large metal box thing. Iggy opened the lid and lit something with a lighter. Then Iggy and Gazzy flew up into the air and landed behind us. Oh, God.

There was a huge boom as an explosion of multicolored fireworks shot up way into the sky. Then the box exploded itself, sending up a huge cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared away, there was a final boom, and the fireworks were words this time. _Will you marry me, Max?_ Oh, God.

"So, Max," said Fang casually. Too casually. "Will you marry me?"

"Well," I said. I was waiting for the panic to set in, the urge to fly off into the distance, but I felt none of that. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Huh. "With a proposal like that, I guess I'll have to."

***

Fang and I walked into my mom's house. She was making her famous chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom, Fang and I need to tell you something," I said.

"What?" said my mom.

"Sit down, Dr. M," said Fang.

"Okay," said my mom suspiciously as she sat down.

"Mom," I said. "Fang and I are getting married."

There was a moment of silence as my mom reacted to this news. And she didn't look very happy. Uh-oh.

"Maximum Ride, you are not getting married!" she finally exploded. "You are too young! You can't do this! You can't! And you!" She turned to Fang. "Who do you think you are messing around with my daughter?! You and your black outfits and, and your silentness. You think you can just take my daughter away from me!"

"I…" started Fang.

"You are not getting married! Not in a million years!"

"Mom!" I said.

"Go to your room," said my mom. "Both of you. Now!"

Well, she took that well.

***

3rd Person POV

The flock decided to leave the house to let Dr. Martinez cool down. Ella came out of her room when the shouting was over and looked around for her mom. She found her gathering tools from the basement.

"Mom," Ella said. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," said Dr. Martinez.

"I don't understand," said Ella.

"I'm building a separate house for the boys," said Dr. Martinez. "Then Max won't screw around behind my back…I've got to go to Lowes. I need wood. Lots of wood…"

"Okay," said Ella, a little creeped out by her mom's strange behavior.

Dr. Martinez returned an hour later with a truck full of wood.

"Here's a hard hat, Ella," said Dr. Martinez handing a bright yellow construction hat to her daughter. "You need to help me."

"Isn't this going a little too far?" asked Ella.

"Of course not," said Dr. Martinez. "The boys will love this house. And, Ella, can you give these to Max?"

Dr. Martinez gave Ella some brochures.

"The Carmelite Convent: The Way of the Nun," said Ella reading the top one. "Um, could you really picture Max as a nun?"

"I just thought that after years of fighting Max might want a little peace," said Dr. Martinez.

"Mom, we need to talk," said Ella.

"About what?" said Dr. Martinez. "Wait, is that Fang?" she said as she lifted out a chainsaw from the back of the truck. "Oh, never mind. It's just a regular bird." Dr. Martinez set the chainsaw down with disappointment.

"Really, mom, what's wrong with Max getting married?" said Ella.

"She's too young," said Dr. Martinez, pulling out some two by fours.

"She's 21," said Ella. "She doesn't even have to live at our house anymore."

"She doesn't know about the world of men," said Dr. Martinez, now sawing some wood in half.

"This isn't about Dad is it?" asked Ella gently.

"I didn't say anything about your father," said Dr. Martinez, nailing the wood together.

"You know Fang isn't like Dad," said Ella. "He won't leave Max like Dad did to us. There's something strong between them. You can't tear them apart."

"I don't want her to get hurt," said Dr. Martinez in tears.

"It's okay, mom," said Ella holding her mother. "Max will be fine. Fang's a good guy. He'll take care of her."

"Oh, Ella," said Dr. Martinez. "I'll miss Max."

"So will I, mom," said Ella. "But sometimes you have to let people go."

The flock was in sight now and landed gracefully in front of Dr. Martinez and Ella.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Max.

"I'm fine," said Dr. Martinez.

"What's with all the wood?" asked Gazzy.

"I'm building a house," said Dr. Martinez. There was a pause as she looked to Ella and the said, "For Max and Fang after the wedding."


End file.
